Snowmobiles
by Tsubasafangirl
Summary: I really love snowmobiling. That's all there is to it! And when I can't snowmobile, I get spazzy, snappy and weirdly inspired. This is a oneshot set into the future of my story, Birds of a Feather. Here, they are hiding out from Erasers in Manitoba, Canada and find snowmobiles. R&R is you love Tsubasa, snowmobiling, or action! TsubasaXOC Rated T just to be safe!


**Holy crap, you have no idea how much I want to go snowmobiling! It's tearing me apart! Here is a story about snowmobiling with my favourite pairing, Tsubasa and Safire!**

* * *

It's been snowing for days. Everything around for miles was white, as snow tumbled and blew around us. Tsubasa and I have been hiding out from the Erasers in Manitoba, a province in Canada (where it's minus freaking 40!), and they haven't found us yet, but I know they will...

"Why the hell did you pick freaking Manitoba?!" Tsubasa exclaimed angrily from behind me. We were on a frozen lake and had been trekking through knee deep snow for the better part of two days. "You couldn't have picked a warm place?"

"Oh, man up. It's just a little snow," I said, shielding my eyes with my mittened hand from the fierce wind. "I didn't know you were such a _girl_ about a little cold."

"I will flatten you, Safire," he muttered, fuming. The gold clip that usually held his hair back had frozen and broken yesterday so his hair was being blown everywhere. Luckily, he had got us both winter gear the day we arrived in this winter wonderland, therefore his hair was being partiality contained by his newly acquired dark purple toque.

I smirked into my scarf and carefully stepped over a snow block. A second later I heard Tsubasa cry out as he tripped over the block and face-washes himself.

"Watch out! There's a snow block there," I told him as I helped him up. "You should be more careful!"

Tsubasa growled at me, then trudged on in front of me. We walked for a few more minutes, the freezing wind blowing harder and harder. Abruptly, I noticed something far away in the snowy haze.

"Hey, Tsubasa!" I practically had to yell over the wind. "What's that up there?"

He stopped and I marched up beside him. He squinted at where I gestured. "I have no idea, Safire. Visibility level is almost zero out here. How am I supposed to see that far?"

Oh, right. He's got no raptor vision. "Well, I think we should check it out. It's possible it could be a fishing shelter!"

Tsubasa shrugged. "Whatever. We don't really have any other plan. Unless freezing to death was on your list?"

I punched him on the arm hard enough to knock him over into the snow before trekking on. A couple seconds later he rejoined me, rubbing his arm.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded crossly as he tried to brush snow out of his hair.

"'Felt like it," I told him.

"I hate you."

"I know."

He fell into step behind me. Next thing I knew, a large snowball hit me in the back of the head, making freezing snow drip down the back of my neck and melt onto my feathers.

"Hey!" I whirled around to give Tsubasa a piece of my mind, only to see him get hit in the back.

Confused, I went to him and dusted the snow from his parka. "What was that?"

"I think we are being followed," he said, straightening up and trying to look around through the snow. "But I can't see a thing..."

"This is weird. Let's hurry to that, thing. I think it is a fishing hut." I grab his arm and we start to walk again, only to hear something give a familiar howl not too far behind us.

"Holy crap! Run! Just run!" I cry and begin sprinting towards what I was now sure was a fishing hut. I can't believe they found us out here! I mean, I knew they would, but I thought at lest it would be a bit longer!

Tsubasa was right behind me. We ran as fast as we could in our ski pants and heavy parkas, which wasn't as fast as I would have liked, but we did finally make it to the shelter.

"Ha! Look at this!" I exclaim as we come to a screeching halt outside the little shack. A little ways away were four snowmobiles parked outside, loaded up with fishing gear. "It _is_ a fishing hut!"

Tsubasa bent over his knees, panting, his breath coming out in white clouds, in the frigid air. "Good job. A plus. Now lets go in."

I grab the frosty door handle and pull hard to open the frozen door. As it swings open, a warm breeze, smoke and the smell of a fire engulf me. Inside was a large hole in the ice, a fire and four unbelievably handsome men in tuxedos. They all looked up as I opened the door.

"Well," The man closest to the door said with a voice like honey as he stood up and opened his arms in a 'welcome' gesture. He had a long scar over his right eye. "Look who's come to join the party?"

Oh, shit. I slammed the door shut and backpedalled straight into Tsubasa. We both tumbled over backwards into the snow.

"Whoa, what is it?" he said, laughing as he pushed me off of him.

Not answering, I jumped to my feet and ran to the nearest snowmobile. Wow, they had left the key in. I mentality face palmed.

"Tsubasa, get over here!" I yelled at him as I jumped onto the machine and turned the key. The snowmobile roared to life. "Get on!"

"What?! Why?" he ran over to me, but didn't get on.

"Now!"

"I don't-"

The Erasers crashed out of the shack's door, fully dressed in winter gear. Tsubasa yelped and jumped on. "Do you even know how to drive this?!" he yelled at me over the sound of the engine.

"Nope!" I shouted back, pushing down on the gas with my thumb. Tsubasa wrapped his arms quickly around my waist as we leaped forward just as the Erasers reached us. By roaring the engine, we clouded them with smoke and we left them in the dust. Or snow, in this case.

"Whoohoo!" I whooped while we sped away from the shack, slicing through the fresh snow with the skis.

I carved a hard left and continued racing over the ice. "This is so easy! They'll never catch us now!"

The words were barely out of my mouth when I heard the sound of three snowmobiles behind us.

"Not to rain on your parade," Tsubasa yelled at me over my shoulder, his words were almost stolen by the roar of the wind. "But there are three Erasers chasing us on the three other snowmobiles."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I hollered at him. "Now shut up and let me concentrate!"

He does and I take another hard turn, right this time, in attempt to throw them off. It works slightly, the low visibility working with us as they all drive passed where we turned before realizing and turning back onto our tail.

Luckily, as I took another left, we saw the opening to a bay. The bay had empty summer cabins surrounding the inside and it looked like if you went into it a little further, there was a way up and off the ice. A trail! Perfect.

I gunned the gas and we jumped forward, Tsubasa clutching me so not to fall off. We raced into the bay, snow flying up behind us. The Erasers were far enough behind us that I couldn't see them, but I could still hear them.

The bay became narrower and I noticed as I drove further in, that there was a sharp turn to the left to avoid a large rock with a cabin on it at the end of this channel. I narrowed my eyes and prepared for the turn. If I fail, we will both die from smashing into this rock, then the Erasers will find our dead bodies, bring us back to life and kill us again, way worse.

As we came upon the turn, I threw my weight to the left side of the machine and pulled the left handle as hard as I could. We flew around the corner and immediately had to make another turn, this time the right, to get off the ice.

Unfortunately, the trail had been worn down by so many snowmobiles using it, that the trail was not longer ice, but slush and watery snow that greeted us coldly.

"Shit, Safire! Dead end!" Tsubasa yelled at me.

Fortunately, we were going so fast that we didn't sink. Across the slush and up onto the trail on the other side in a great splash of wet snow we squelched. I kept the gas on full throttle and closed my eyes, praying we'd make the other side.

Miraculously, we gained the other edge and clawed our way up the other side. Heart pounding, I spun the machine to a screeching halt and then into an idle.

I turned to look smugly at Tsubasa. "You were saying?"

"Why did you stop?" Tsubasa demanded, tightening his grip on my waist so I couldn't turn around. "The Erasers will be on us any second!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. The first and second Erasers will be to heavy and will be going too fast to turn at the rock. The third will slow down to pass the rock, therefore not being able to gain enough speed to go over the slush."

Tsubasa disbelievingly loosened his hold on me ever so slightly to look over my shoulder at the frozen bay.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared," I giggled at the look he gave me at that comment.

At the sound of the Eraser's snowmobiles coming, we both fell silent to watch and listen.

We first heard the sound of three snowmobiles roaring loudly into the deserted bay (as they got closer, Tsubasa's grip on me tightened, hahaha!), then the sound of two of the snowmobiles smashing into the rock, one after the other. Next, the third snowmobile came around the corner slowed way down. Obviously, the Eraser didn't notice the slush until it was too late. His machine sunk a good foot and a half into the mush when he drove over it. All as predicted.

Laughing manically, I revved up our machine again, and drove us down the trail until we were so far away, we couldn't here them howling in rage anymore.

"That was AWESOME!" I shrieked as I parked the snowmobile in some bushes and turned off the engine. "Let's do it again!"

"You are a crazy woman," Tsubasa said, stepping of the machine and rubbing his head. "I will never get on a snowmobile with you ever again."

"Pfffft, you're no fun!" I pout, then shove him into the snowy ditch.

Sadly, he snagged my jacket sleeve on his way down and pulled me in with him. As we both climbed out, laughing and covered with snow, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Life with you is so full of adventure," he said, as I hugged him back. After a minute, he broke away and looked into my brown eyes. "I only have one request."

I smiled and leaned my forehead against his. "And what is that?"

He grinned. "Next time, I get to pick where we hide."

The day ended nicely, with us playing and tackling each other in the now lightly falling snow, and continuing on to our next adventure.

* * *

**And there you have it. Maybe, if I get enough reviews, I will post another oneshot adventure about them! Possibly...Tsubasa and Safire go to Hawaii!**

**Tsubasa: Yes! Please somewhere warm!**

**Safire: *rolls eyes* You ****_are_**** such a girl about the cold.**

**Me: Yup. He is. At lest in my world. **

**Well, until next time! Adios!**


End file.
